Hades (Disney)
Hades is the main antagonist of the Hercules franchise. He is the ruler of the Underworld, Pain and Panic's leader and boss, Hercules' uncle and arch-nemesis, and Zeus' younger brother. Biography In Hercules Hades is first seen appearing on Olympus to see the celebration, joking about the sentimental moment between baby Hercules and Zeus, saying that he hasn't been that choked up since he got a "hunk of moussaka caught in his throat". He pauses with a grin, waiting for the Gods to laugh, but Hades only gets a response of scowling looks (since they aren't happy to see him). Confused, Hades asks if it is an audience or a mosaic. After politely greeting the Gods (and at one point, staring at a girl's dress while complimenting on it), Zeus greets his brother and asks how things are in the Underworld. Removing Zeus' hand from his shoulder in contempt and disgust, Hades replies that things are just fine, explaining they are a little dark and gloomy and full of dead people (as always), then asks Zeus what he is going to do about it. Upon noticing Hercules, Hades pushes an oblivious Zeus out of the way and observes the infant, whom he calls the "little sunspot" and a "little snootchie". Creating a spiked skull-shaped pacifier out of black mist, Hades tries his very first attempt to hurt Hercules: By trying to stick his pacifier in his mouth. Hades does this by pinching Hercules' nose, making him open his mouth. Hades almost succeeds, but Hercules squeezes his finger tight, making Hades drop the pacifier (which disappears). Pulling away in pain, Hades quietly calls Hercules a "powerful little tyke" to himself. Wrapping his arm around his brother, Zeus tells him not to be a stiff and to join the celebration. Slipping away, Hades says he would love to, but cannot because unlike the Gods lounging about, he regretfully has a full-time gig that Zeus charitably bestowed on him and then leaves. Zeus tells Hades he should slow down or he will "work himself to death", but then realizes he made a joke since Hades is the Lord of the Dead, making himself and the other Gods laugh. When Zeus falls into his throne and says he kills himself, a humiliated Hades fake laughs and quietly says to himself, "If only. If only." Years later, Hades asked the Fates if Hercules could prevent him from taking over Mount Olympus with his super strength and they told him that he would if he were to fight, so Hades ordered Pain and Panic to kidnap him and give him a potion to make him mortal. However, he didn't drink the last drop, thus retaining his super strength. Later, Meg sold her soul to Hades to save her boyfriend's life (and he left her for someone else). Hades remained oblivious to Hercules's survival until he found out from Meg that Nessus, the centaur, was defeated by him. So he sent several monsters, like the Hydra, a minotaur, and Medusa the Gorgon after him, but he destroyed them all. Hades sent Meg to find out if he had any weaknesses (though she fell in love with him), and soon discovered that Meg was his greatest weakness. So he held her hostage and convinced him to give up his super strength in exchange for her being set free and not getting hurt. Hades then released the Titans when the planets aligned, and sent the Cyclops to kill Hercules. However, even without his super strength Hercules defeated the Cyclops, but was nearly crushed by a pillar, however, it fell on Meg instead when she saved him, breaking Hades's deal and giving Hercules his super strength back. Hercules defeated the Titans, throwing them into space where they were destroyed, and then after Meg's thread of life was cut by the Fates, Hercules went to the Underworld and demanded Hades to let Meg go. Diving into the Pit of Death to save Meg's soul, he became a true hero and was turned back into an immortal god. Shocked, Hades briefly bursts into red flames in anger while yelling. Then he goes back to normal and tells Hercules he cannot do this to him, only to receive a punch in the face by his nephew. Briefly struggling to talk (with his face punched in), Hades' face goes back to normal and he laughs and says he deserved that. Hades asks Hercules if they can talk and says that since Zeus is the "fun guy", he asks Hercules to put in a word with him and blow the whole thing off. Then Hades holds Meg's face up to Hercules, mockingly telling her to talk to him. Having enough of Hades, Hercules angrily punches him and sends him flying into the Pit of Death. As the souls start to attack Hades, he tells them to get away and not to touch him. Scared, Panic tells Pain that Hades isn't going to be happy when he gets out, only for Pain to correct him by saying if he gets out. Feeling a bit better, Panic agrees and says that "if" is good. Getting frightened, Hades says he doesn't feel good and feels a little flushed as he is dragged into the depths of the river, never to be seen again. Other Appearances *''Hercules: The Animated Series'' *''Disney's House of Mouse'' *''Kingdom Hearts'' *The Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom Disney World activity which features Hades attempting to take over by collaborating with other notable Disney villains, sometimes under punny alias like "Boss Teal" and "Prince Azure." *Hades has the distinction of being one of the only Disney villains (outside of fanfiction, comics or video games) to meet and team with another Disney villain; Jafar in the Hercules: The Animated Series episode "Hercules and the Arabian Night." Once Upon a Time Hades is confirmed to appear in Season 5B of Once Upon a Time. He will be portayed by Greg Germann. Personality Hades is normally evil, greedy, bitter, jealous, selfish, and cynical, but has a serious anger management problem. As an Olympian God, he is immortal and specifically has authority over the dead. Though temperamental, he is a fast-talker and a shrewd bargainer. At some point prior to the film, he took ownership of Meg's soul as the result of one of these bargains. Hades is shown to be jealous of Zeus' position as King of the Gods and makes long-term plans to overthrow and kill him. Also, unlike most villains, Hades doesn't like arrogance, but does have constant mood swings, being comedic and laid back one minute and then short-tempered and angry the next. He can also be honest, saying to Meg that a deal is a deal. Also, when Meg was harmed and killed by the pillar that she protected Hercules from, Hercules' strength was restored, even though it would mean the downfall of Hades' plan. As well, Hades can be somewhat friendly at times (hence when he politely introduced himself and greeted Hercules and others). In House of Mouse, Hades is more polite, but only towards Maleficent (whom he has a crush on). Appearance Hades has pale blue skin and flaming blue hair. He is also very tall. Hades' fire hair also affects his emotions: When he is angry, his skin turns red and his hair turns orange. In Hercules: The Animated Series, when Hades is confused or embarrassed, his hair goes out, revealing his baldness. Hades wears a blue grey and black robe. Powers and Abilities *Pyrokinesis : he controls fire and can shoot it in any direction, whch destroys any object in its path. *Conjuring : he has the ability to create objects out of black mist *Teleportation : he can teleport himself to one point to an other in a black smoke. *Reality Warping : he has the ability to warp reality by the using of the deal (like when he took Hercules's strengh or when he healed Megara's former lover). *Underworld's Creatures control : he has the ability to control monsters like Cerberus, a three-headed dog, guards his palace. *Immortality : he's not affect by age and he can't die (unless he drink the magic potion that make Hercules mortal). He also have a lot of monsters under his control, like Cerberus, a three headed dog, who guarding his palace. Similar Villains *Lex Luthor (Superman series) *James Woods (Family Guy) *Father (Codename: Kids Next Door) *Dr. Phillium Benedict (Recess: School's Out!) Trivia *Hades has a surprisingly large fan base. Various fans have sympathy for Hades, claiming he truly could be a good person if he was never humiliated. *James Woods, Hades' voice actor, stated that Hades is his favorite voice role and is willing to reprise his role if the opportunity arises. *It was unknown how Hades became evil in the first place, but it can be assumed that it was out of jealousy that Zeus got to rule Olympus while he got stuck ruling the Underworld. Gallery Hades.jpeg Hades KHREC.png Disney-universe-playstation-3_109055.jpg 5424363832 86e244a98f b.jpg Hatan48.jpg|Hades with Jafar Hercules-disneyscreencaps com-451.jpg Hercules-disneyscreencaps.com-6193.jpg|Hades' Rage Hercules-disneyscreencaps.com-6229.jpg Hades 8.png|Hades' Evil Grin Hades 3.jpg|Hades' "I'm surrounded by idiots" look. Hades 4.jpg|"You... are... wearing... his..." - Was mad at Pain who's wearing Hercules' Sandals Hercules-disneyscreencaps.com-6168.jpg Hades 5.jpg|"Grr!" -was mad that Hercules was alive and the hydra had fail to kill him Hades 6.jpg|"What's that name again?" -talking to Meg Hades 7.jpg|"What?!" -worried about his future Hades 8.jpg|"That fates are here and you didn't tell me?!" -was mad that the fates are here and yelling at Pain and Panic Hades 9.jpg|"What are those..." Hades 10.jpg|"Words?" Hades 11.jpg Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:House of Mouse Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Big Bads Category:Liars Category:Hypocrites Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Death Gods Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Deities Category:Trickster Category:Immortals Category:Collector of Souls Category:Dark Lord Category:Evil Ruler Category:Fearmongers Category:Traitor Category:Power Hungry Category:Sadists Category:Hegemony Category:Teleporters Category:Singing Villains Category:Elementals Category:Pyrotic Villains Category:Pyromaniacs Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Usurper Category:Neutral Evil Category:Master Manipulator Category:Monarchs Category:Uncle of Hero Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Deal Makers Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Demon Category:In love villains Category:Outright Villains Category:Abusers Category:Arena Masters Category:Envious Villains Category:Child-Abusers Category:Kidnapper Category:Slaveholders Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Monster Master Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Master of Hero Category:Strategic Villains Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Crossover Villains Category:Satan Category:Evil Genius Category:Trap Master Category:Recurring villain Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Siblings Category:Titular Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Mythology Villains Category:Aladdin Villains Category:Brother of hero